maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Meditatin' Melvin
Meditatin' Melvin is a character featured in the episode "Flyaway", wherein he serves as a secondary antagonist until the end of the episode. He is a meditation master, and one of the only two people to have managed to meditate into the astral plane, the second being Adorabat. He is voiced by Dana Snyder. History Early Life Not much is known about his early life, other than the fact that he entered the astral plane solely out of avoiding the toothache he had, and by extension, going to the dentist. He left his body behind in the physical world where his teeth rotted away. "Flyaway" In "Flyaway", Melvin is met by Adorabat, who entered the astral plane for the exact same reasons that he did. Having spent many years alone in the astral plane, he is overjoyed to finally have company. His experience as a master is made clear, both in words and in various means of morphing his spiritual body in physically impossible ways. He explains to Adorabat the various uses of the astral plane and does everything he can to convince her to stay, having become desperate for company after being isolated and lonely for so long, mainly using the fact that she wouldn't have to go to the dentist if she stays. This initially works until Mao Mao and Badgerclops get Adorabat's attention by bringing in all the things she loves in the physical world. Melvin continues to try and show her cool things in the astral plane, but Mao Mao's plan continues to work as he and the sweetie pies begin stabbing balloons. While she begins missing out on the fun, Melvin is able to convince her still when her tooth begins to hurt again. It's not until a monster arrives does Adorabat no longer care about her toothache. Desperate for her to stay, Melvin appears in front of her and pleads with her to stay with him. Adorabat, however, retorts by declaring that if she runs away from the things she doesn't like, then she'll miss out on the things she does like, even if it means she has to go to the dentist. After she leaves, Melvin realizes that she is right and decides to leave the astral plane himself and give his "corporeal form another shot". He immediately comes to regret this, however, as his teeth have rotted away to the point where they have become soft. Relationships Adorabat Adorabat is the first person to join him in the astral plane; because of this, he is overjoyed at the company and desperate to keep her around. It is most likely, however, that he doesn't necessarily like her, referring to her as a "little weirdo" after she leaves for the physical world. Despite this, he takes her words and decision into account, deciding to leave for the physical world himself after deciding he is tired of being alone. Trivia * Melvin is voiced by actor and comedian Dana Snyder, who has voiced many characters, including Master Shake on Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Gaspacho on Chowder, Granny Cuyler on Squidbillies, and Dr. Colosso on The Thundermans. *It remains unknown whether Melvin is a Sweetypie or not. Category:Neutral Characters Category:M